paranormal_witnessfandomcom-20200213-history
The Visitors
The Visitors is the seventeenth episode of season 3 and the thirty-seventh episode of the series. It aired on November 6, 2013. Profile Subjects Names: Bill Vaile, Bob Vaile, Cynde Vaile, Micheal Higdon, Brain Hall, Shawn Bowers, Subject Location: Arlington, Texas, Between 2002 and Present Day Paranormal Experience: A demon and his army of minions have took root in a unexpected victims house. Plot Bill Vaile was inherently curious. All of his jobs had involved technology or engineering. He'd even worked in the aerospace program and as a robotics engineer. A divorce made Bill rethink his life. He decided to move back home. He got a job at the same water treatment system dealer as his younger brother, Bob Vaile. Just as they were clearing out for the day one Saturday afternoon, an appointment came in. Bill decided to take it. Bill pulled up to the house, and got his equipment. As he walked toward the door, he thought he heard screaming. Still, he was there to do a job. When he walked into the house, he found a woman with her hand hovering over a group of people, telling something to get out of those people, to leave them. With his weird meter pegged, Bill turned around and left. He called in to the office and asked them to not send him back out for a reschedule. Later that evening, Bill was watching television when he swore he saw something move in the other room. He knew he was alone in the house. He searched the entire house, but couldn't find anything to explain it. He had seen something, but what? That night, as Bill was trying to sleep, something ran across the foot of his bed. Bill didn't have any pets, so what could it have been? Could an animal have gotten into the house? He searched, but found nothing. When he was violently awakened by the bed shaking as though it were an earthquake, he knew something was up. There was no sign of anything that could have caused such a commotion. His bed was so heavy, Bill could barely move it. Bill began to analyze the situation. He had to know what caused the things he was experiencing. Could a sonic boom have happened? Or one of the local oil wells have had an incident? When the Internet connection went dead, Bill's research hit a wall. Bill called his service provider, and while he was on the phone, a demonic voice came over the phone line. The person at the Internet company heard it, as well, and he never wanted to hear anything like that again. A few nights later, Bill sat down to eat dinner. Within minutes, a bottle of water he'd sat nearby flew toward his face. It barely missed him. The lights went out, and Bill went to the closet for a flashlight. While he was in there, a box lifted off of one of the shelves and crashed down where it had been. That night, Bill wasn't able to sleep. He heard a noise from under the bed. Something grabbed his ankle. Bill began to admit that he was going to have to acknowledge he was dealing with the paranormal. Bob came over and began to help his brother investigate what was going on. Bob walked into the closet, only to have something fall against his leg. Something else then hit him in the face. Still, Bob wasn't convinced. He told Bill that he just needed to tidy the closet. Bill contacted his old friend, Michael Higdon. Michael was a sound engineer. While they were on the phone, the demonic voice re-appeared. Michael did what he could to get a recording of the voice. Michael could see the waveform of the sound being recorded. However, when Michael played it back, there was nothing there. He got Bill's voice warning him to hang up, but the demonic voice was nowhere to be heard. Bill invited his brother and sister-in-law over for dinner and movies. While Bill sat in his favorite chair, he saw a small figure run across the dining room. He got Bob and Cindy to sit in that chair, and they saw the same thing. The three of them hunted all over, but they couldn't find anything. They each described what they saw, and the descriptions were virtually identical. Bill went back to his research. He stopped looking for 'normal' answers to what was going on. Normal was "out the door". He found a team of paranormal investigators who would come into the house and use scientific methods to investigate. The first thing the team did was check for natural causes for what they'd seen. They flooded the house with equipment, centering their investigation on Bill's bedroom. They set up laser grids across the area, so if anything moved, it would break the beams. After about an hour, Shaun went into the bedroom to do an EVP session. Just as Shaun was about to get up and leave, one of the lasers moved on its own. Shaun left, and the group grabbed the cameras. They went over the footage, and saw a mist gathering around the laser grid. Shaun had seen none of that inside the room. While Brian reviewed the audio, he distinctly heard, "Put it back, he's coming," followed by the sound of the laser hitting the floor. As Brian and Shaun packed up, they were stunned that Bill was staying. Bill was a fighter. He had to face the problem and deal with it on his own. That night, as he sat in the bedroom, Bill felt something like a truck hitting the house. He ran outside, but found no damage. When he came inside, Bill ended up chasing crashing noises through the house. The chase ended in Bill's car alarm going off. Bill finally screamed that he would send the creature to hell. He chased another crash up the stairs to his bedroom. The noise was like walking into hell. Finally, Bill called Brian again. When Brian picked up, all he could hear was the demonic voice. Bill hung up. In his bedroom, Bill saw a creature standing at the foot of the bed. It was about six feet tall, and black. It came closer, and closer, until Bill was terrified. No sooner could he scream than the creature disappeared. A violent rattling at the door drew him downstairs. Brian was shaking the door trying to get it open. Bill went back to research. He determined that the dark figure was the overseer for the goblins. The dark figure was the 'general' in the upcoming final battle Bill will fight. As he researched, Bill realized that what he'd walked in on years before was an exorcism. The woman who'd called for the appointment had scheduled a stranger to be there to receive the demons. Bill had walked up to the woman's house years ago, but he hadn't left alone. Outcome Bill still lives in the house. He still searches for answers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes